Lin's quest
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Lin's mission today is of the up most importance. Failure is not an option and no one will stop her. Besides everyone in NLA.
**Ah before we begin, Miss Pleaseignoreme9 and I are doing a collaboration together so that is reason as to why her story is rather similar to mine. I do not mind if other writers wish to use my character, just PM me for permission and your idea for approval first.**

 **I do not own Xenoblade chronicles X.**

* * *

' _Ok.'_ Lin thought as she poured the blue berry pancake batter in the hot skillet. _'Today, one way or other I am going to do it!'_

The young genius's face is filled with determination as she watched the blue speckled pancake goo bubble up.

At eight in the morning, the BLADE barracks are unsurprisingly filled with people. Doug, Phog and the infamous Murderess are all here for a mission with Elma. Although said woman isn't even ready yet so most of them, namely Doug, are here for some Lin's home style breakfast.

' _No ifs. Ands. Or buts.'_ Lin nodded to herself, her eyes hotter than her frying pan. _'Todays the day I seal the deal!'_

She is so engrossed in her mental preparation that she didn't notice Fenrir walk up behind her to greet her good morning after his shower.

"Morning."

"Eep!"

In her surprise she flipped her pan up, sending the half done pancake flying in the air and splatting right down in Fenrir's hair. The blue doted batter dribbled down his calm visage.

"Uh…S-sorry." Lin apologized.

"….I guess I am taking another shower…." The older man said with a small sigh.

Elma had just walked out her bunks, ready for her mission, when she spotted her comrade covered in fruity batter. The both stared at each other for a second before Elma took her finger to taste the batter.

"Hmm… I think it needs some more blue barriers." She commented while Fenrir tried to cook the batter with heated glare behind it.

"You sure you don't want to join us Fenrir? This is rather cozy job and the pay is good too." Doug asked as he bite into his toast. "All we're doing is checking out some ruins in Oblivia."

Everyone was sitting at the table eating. Fenrir, after another bath, is setting in-between Lin and Elma with everyone else sitting on the other end.

"Day off." The quite man said, taking a bite out his bacon.

Sharron snickered with her coffee in hand, "Wow. How much did you have pay Vanham to give you the day off?"

Phog agreed, cutting his pancakes. "Out everyone here you three are the busiest of most BLADEs."

"Even more out of the norm," Elma mention form the rim of her coffee mug. "You have the day off too Lin."

"I wouldn't really call it a day off. " Sighed the mechanic, "I still have go over the data files for our Skells upgrades, I have to go shopping, do some choirs around the barracks, go help out a the purification plant…"

Doug looked at the quite man next to Elma, "Well then it's a good thing Fenrir has a day off. Sounds like you could use the help."

"Mm." Fenrir shook his head.

"Ah, so you're busy today as well." Phog said.

"Hm." Fenrir grunted again, drinking the tea form his mug.

"I know you like it out there, but be careful training in Primordia." Elma noted.

"Yeah." Lin agreed. "I know you'll be with your pack and all, but don't get in over your head ok?"

Fenrir nodded with a small grin of his.

Doug gave an annoyed sighed, "Seriously, how in the world was that a conversation?"

"Don't worry too much cue ball." The white haired woman grinned evilly at Doug. "It took me a few months to understand Fenrirness too."

"Hmph alright." Elma stood form the table after finishing her coffee. "Let's head out everyone."

Doug, Elma, Phog and Sharron all stood up and left the barracks. Lin stood up to get the plates but Fenrir stopped her by picking them up himself.

"I'll do the dishes." Fenrir said, a clam gentleness in his deep green eyes. "You go get ready ok?"

She turned a little pink at his sudden forwardness but ultimately agreed and raced off to the bunks to get dressed.

* * *

"Ok so we need to get some groceries, pick up a few skell parts, then we'll head to the café for lunch…." Lin listed off their to-do-list as they walked down the busy commercial street of NLA. They both are in more casual clothes, Fenrir in his normal black jacket and white jeans, along with the graphic blue tee shirt. In her blue jeans and white stylized shirt, Lin walked next to Fenrir down the lightly crowded streets.

"And we have to stop by under the industrial distract to pick a shipment for Elma." Lin continued to list off the things needed to be done today as Fenrir silently nodded with Lin her.

Lin smiled at him and quickly warped her arm around his. Causing him to stubble slightly form the surprise hold. She giggled when he sent her a small glare but he sighed and took her hand in his. Lin leaned into him with happy grin on her face.

That is one of the great things about have a boyfriend ten years older than you. No one would ever believe you. She never really worried about displaying any sort of public affection and someone giving them a weird look. She can jump and hug all over Fenrir as much as she wants. Although there one thing she has yet to do. Her eyes looked at her mission today.

Fenrir's lips. Those constantly scowling, rearing smiling lips.

For the five months that Lin and Fenrir have been dating, not once has he kissed her. Sure he's kissed her on the cheek, gave her a peck on her forehead. But she's not five and this isn't 2016. Heck couples having sex on the first date is still a common thing on Mira. The only reason she held back this long was because she knows their massive age gap bothers him. So she waited a month for him to make a move. Then another month. And another month. After the fifth month Lin was done.

 _'Your lips are mine…'_

"Heh heh heh…" The thirteen year old girl chuckled rather evilly. Making Fenrir give her a wary stare. The last time she had laughed like that Doug had to wear a dress for a week.

But he honestly can't complain. This their first date in three months and getting a day off for the both of them was rather tough. Both he and Lin are going to have to cook the commander dinner for the next week and a half. But it is worth it to finally go on another date with Lin.

"Heh heh heh…Soon…"

He just hopes that the day won't end up with him in a black strapless dress. He looks better in red anyway.

"Ngh! Argh!"

Lin hates being short.

Standing on the very tips of her toes, her fingers just grazing the bottom of seasoning at the top of shelf in the middle of the store aisles, Lin tried desperately to get the last bottle of cinnamon in the store.

Its days like this that Lin hates genetics. Even she does get her body back, she probably wouldn't grow a foot until she's twenty. Not that it would change much sense she is an exact copy of her mother, who honestly looked almost like a child herself with her height of five feet even.

"Ugh…" Lin sighed, lowing her head in defeat. Maybe she should get her mim modified to at least reach the top shelf of the grocery store. The cinnamon bottle was suddenly eye level with her and the in Fenrir's hands. He gave her a small reassuring grin as she took the bottle with her face a little red with embarrassment. The good thing about having a lover who's taller then you is that he can do all the heavy lifting.

A light bulb of inspiration suddenly popped in her head. She could use her height to her advantage to sneak a kiss form Fenrir. All she has to do is stand no her toes for a second for a nice smooch. Being short rocks!

"Hey could you get that bottle of hot sauce up there?" Lin pointed to the red bottle above her and he nodded and reach to grab it. While he was distracted, Lin stood back up on her toes with her goal being Fenrir's lips.

"Ack!?"

"Argh!"

Only for her to over shot and slam her head into his chin making him bite his tongue and to have a new bruise.

"Oww…" Lin changed her mind.

Being short sucks.

Lin rubbed her new lump on her head. After apologizing a few times for head butting Fenrir, they left the store to head out for lunch.

 _'Ok, plan A was a massive flop…'_ Lin lamented with a silent sigh. However she was not deterred as her eyes sparked with a new plan. _'But the next one should totally work!'_

A few days ago she watch a hundred year old cartoon movie called the lady and the Tramp form one of digital archives. One scene in particular caught her eye. When the two main protagonist kiss at and Italian restaurant using spaghetti. Her next plan is to recreate that scene at the new Italian restaurant that popped up a week ago.

 _'Alright. All I need to do is share the pasta with him and-'_

"Their closed!?" Lin shouted in utter despair at the young woman in front of the store.

"Yeah. Bunch of Man-non threw a party last night and our oven couldn't handle all that pizza being made so well…" The brunette looked at the smoking hole in the roof of the building behind her.

"It kind of…overloaded." The owner sighed while Lin groaned in disappointment.

 _'My dreams…ruined by hungry Man-non….'_

Fenrir looked at his girlfriend who looked like she about to cry.

"…You feel like sushi?"

Lin sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. Sure."

The hibachi restaurant is surprisingly packed. Xenos and humans form all around filled the Japanese restaurant. Just like the Italian one it has popped up rather recently, about two months ago. Surprisingly it's run by Nopon and the prices are actually fair and not meant to ruin your bank account like most Nopon store owners. Their table by the window is being served by a Wrothian woman in a kimono. It oddly fits their race of noble warriors, but it is still strange to see such a proud and noble race working jobs like this.

"Here's you complimentary pocky cup~" Said the waitress with smile and small bow. "I'll return with your menus shortly."

She placed the cup of chocolate covered cookie sticks in the middle of them. Lin had chin on the table with a morbid façade. Huffing in frustration as her second plan failed. She looked at Fenrir, who is completely obvious to her ideas. She looked at him with some minor dislike because of his naivety to her advices. Although it's not like this is a romantic date of any sort. Something they never really do have time for. But Lin will be damned if she doesn't get a kiss form him by the end of the day.

He took a pocky stick and munched on it while they waited for their waitress. Those succulent lips of his wrapping around that stupid pastry.

' _Dumb Japanese sweet. Those are my lips.'_ Lin glared at the offending wafer, but suddenly her hate became inspiration as she remember something.

' _A pocky kiss!'_

It was an action done by couple in japan where they would kiss while eating a pocky stick between their mouths. It was like the lady and the tramp thing but with a cookie instead of pasta. Her grin nearly split her face as she picked up another stick.

"Hey." She waved the cookie in front of him. Taunting him with her innocent smile.

He took the tease with a smirk and took a bite out of it. But it was quickly snatched away from him.

"Close your eyes silly." Lin giggled. Fenrir gave an amused sigh but cooperated with her. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

With his eyes closed, naive to her plan, Lin placed one end of the pocky in her mouth. With a nervous heart, Lin slowly inched herself closer to Fenrir. A faint pink tinting her cheeks. When his mouth clasped over the snack, her chest nearly burst with excitement, but she held herself.

There was a crunch between his teeth and the race began. She feed him the pocky with each small bit. Their lips getting closer with every nibble. The warmth of his presences the very air of him being so close made her shiver. Those calm lips. Lips that hide a his carefree, gentle smile. Those warm lips that will soon be pressed upon hers.

The ecstasy she will feel when they touch….the unbridled passion…

A single inch. One inch is left of pocky before they would met in the middle and-

"Hey! Lin! Fenrir!"

The sudden booming voice of Irina made Lin launch herself forward and slam her head right into Fenrir's.

"Gah!?"

"Argh!?"

Irina smiled at her two friends who are now clutching their foreheads in pain. While Guin is clutching his head in the headache that he had just gained.

"You guys here for lunch right? Mind if we join?" She says as she pulls up a chair next to them.

"Er Irina I don't think that's a good idea…." Guin sighed as he tried to defuse the situation. Only for the bomb's fuse to shorten even faster.

After getting the stars out her eyes Lin, tried to coax their friend to be anywhere but here.

"Actually-"

"Fenrir!" Irina threw her arms around her green eye friend. Her smile infectious and utterly irritating to Lin as she was getting a little too friendly. "You have to try there sake here! You may finally drink that little princess under the table! Hey why don't we get her over for a re-match!?" Irina took out her comm device to pull up the number of a certain white haired heiress.

Lin's anger was starting to reach its boiling point when the always flirting Murderess. She does not need that woman coming around batty her sexy looks at him.

"Look Irina-!"

"Hell she may get drunk enough to finally ask you out!" Irina joked. "I mean come on man! You've been single for who knows how long and she's always-"

"WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

Lin stanched Fenrir by the arm and stormed out of the restaurant. Pushing past her friends who gaped her a sudden exit. Mostly Irina was stunned by Lin's behavior.

"Man. What was that about?"

Guin just sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You strike again, Mood killer Akulov."

"Once again Lin, I am astounded by your skill." H.B complimented the young girl as she tighten the screw on the floor of the purification plant.

"Yeah…." Lin's grin seemed forced as H.B praised her for fixing the purification plant so quickly.

' _God damn that mood killer…'_ Lin honestly can't be too mad at Irina since she wasn't doing it on purpose and no one really knows that she and Fenrir are dating. That is one small problem with their relationship. Since they can't tell anyone, no one knows that NLA's adorable little mechanic is loving Mira's most dangerous man. Who acts more like an oversized dog then his old profession of a killer, but not many people know that. So his constantly nagging fan club and women like murderess still think that they can flirt with him with ease and right in front of her too.

It angers her to no end. And it's not like Fenrir can just say 'Sorry but I am dating the amazingly beautiful Lin! I can't accept you advance!'

Well he can, actually he should, but then he would probably get arrested. Or in a fight with Doug with how over protective that man can be.

' _And I still haven't got my kiss…'_ She mentally growled. Standing up form her kneeling position and watching Fenrir talk to H.B. Plans A-C have failed tragically and their day is almost over. Her eye looked at the deep water of the plant as she thought of plan D. and honestly she doesn't like it.

She will be playing with his emotions by pretending to drown. Sure the Demon of NLA is a strong man, but his heart can be a different story sometimes. Especially with what happened with his previous lover.

With a sigh she decided against it. She isn't going to mess with the heart of a man her lo-cares about. She turned red as she thought of the three letter word. The first time she confessed to him she became a blushing stuttering mess. Even now she can't say it to him with a straight face.

Standing up, Lin dusted herself off and started to walk back to Fenrir and H.B with her plans of kissing her boyfriend pushed in the back of her mind for now. Yet it appeared some sort of god or deity has other plans for her as foot slipped and she fell into the water with a great splash.

"Lin!" Fenrir was fast to jump in the water and dive in after her. Quickly he pulled her out of the water and brought her back to land. However she wasn't breathing.

Since she was holding her breath.

Lin tired her best to hide her smile. She doesn't really believe in gods all that much, but someone up there must have been watching her for this happy accident. Fenrir is going to really angry at her for a while, but to finally get this man to kiss her would be-

"OW!?"

A sudden slap to her face made her jump up in shock. She glared at the offender, H.B, who was standing over her with an equally worried face.

"Ah! Thank goodnes-Agrh!?"

Lin didn't hesitant to punch H.B right back in the face. She hit him so hard, that Fenrir's rival was sent flying into the water himself.

"Why didn't you try CPR!?" Lin rubbed her cheek and yelled at Fenrir who blinked and answered her question plainly.

"I…don't know CPR…"

Lin held back at hitting her boyfriend.

Lin sighed in the changing room in the clothing store. Her day has been nothing failures. Her plans to kiss Fenrir have crashed and burn over and over and now, with half the day over and changing out of wet clothes, Lin is on the eager of giving up. Tightening her sports bra, Lin found herself out of options. Elma will be back soon after picking up Tatsu, so they can say good bye to their alone time after that.

She gave another sigh. It's not as if she just want's nothing more than a physical relationship with Fenrir. While there definitely a lot of physical attraction to him, she can't go into a bar without a bunch of women giggling about how much they want to see her man in a swimsuit, the emotional attract is just as strong.

He was meant to be a big brother to her like everyone else. Dating, while in her thoughts, was never in the fore front of her mind. It was all fighting, fixing skells, working on her flight design, occasionally ogle the hot guy, or hot skell. That was her schedule day in and day out. Nothing really changed when Fenrir joined the club. Until she noticed how much she found herself coming to him for support. How she basically stopped asking Doug to help her with her test runs. How she smiles whenever he walks in the room.

Whenever any of the other girl's flirt with him, or even when Elma gets just a little too close, Lin always found her face heating up in rage. Day by day her feelings became part of her schedule. They became a part of her.

Putting on her new shirt, she was starting to wonder why she even confessed to him. Fenrir's been through a lot. He's man with fractured heart since he lost his fiancé. While not as bad as Lao, she can still tell that he thinks about her every now and then. Whenever he gives that thoughtful frown. Looking slightly to the right, with he put his hand to his chin. His eyes dim in a forlorn look. It not as if thinking about her gives her makes him sick.

It's him thinking of what could have been. What would have happened if she didn't die back on earth?

It makes her feel like she's intruding on him whenever he makes that face.

And then there's their age.

While she wouldn't give a single bright red butt of Simius about their gap. And while her lover dose, he's more concerned about them getting caught. Which is the real problem. Many of the people in NLA still see Lin as the adorable little sister. Everyone acts very overprotective of her. And Fenrir has been the prime suspect to her fan clubs and half of NLA's glares whenever they are together. Not out of jealousy but as a threat if her own boyfriend was to ever 'hurt her'.

Last week he got bunch death threat letters form her fan club. One of which read, 'Hurt her and I'll blast you back to Earth!'

She has feeling that was form Doug.

And they don't even know their seeing each other. NLA may just imploded if anyone found out. The more she thought about it, the more problems seem to come up with their relationship. Form the mortality of it all to the fact that she likes dogs and he like reptiles.

But there is still a smile on her face. Whenever she thinks of the nervous blush on his face when his embarrassed. His mysterious green eyes. His many different smiles. His kind nature. His overwhelming loyalty. Even his sometimes brash nature makes her giggle.

The things they've been through, form fighting back to back on cliff to soaring high in the sky with their skells, it's all worth the trouble.

Thinking about those times gave the young mechanic renewed vigor. She stepped into her skirt with a large grin.

' _No way am I giving up! I am getting that-eh'_ Lin's thought were cut off when she noticed the skirt has gotten stuck on her rear end.

"Well this has been…a day…" Fenrir whispered with a sigh. Leaning his head back on wall he was leaned against, waiting for Lin to finish getting dressed. After the fiasco at the water plant, Lin decide she needed a change of clothes. So they headed to the clothing store. It surprisingly isn't as packed as it normally is with only one or two women looking around the shop.

Few of them gave weary glances at him wondering just what the 'Demon of NLA' is doing in a women's clothing store. He ignored their stares and rubbed the lump on his head that he got form Lin head butting him twice in one day. Although as far as dates go this isn't his worst. Although he has to compare that to the fact this is the first date he's had in almost three years. And he's dating someone ten years his junior.

He scratched the back of his head at that.

Their age isn't really much of problem really. He's honestly using it as an excuse to say that his scared. His last lover was killed by his so called best friend, and while Gwin, the only person that know he's dating Lin, isn't planning on shooting his girlfriend. There is still the fact that BLADE is dangerous to work for. And he's not talking about the Indigen or Ganglion they fight.

He still receives glares whenever he walks out side. All of his team based mission are only done with his small circle of friends and never with anyone else. Heck people pay just to stay away from him. Then there's the BLADEs who still try to pull something even with his reputation. Just last week, he was nearly killed by a 'stray bullet' form someone's skell. And the Mediators aren't helping. Nearly accusing him for almost every death that happens in NLA.

Chusson, and Vanham aren't making things easy either. With the former using him as his personal assassin and the later putting him on an extremely short leash.

All this pointed at him, if people find out that Lin or anyone he is dating, are close to him.

A spark of electrical form his overdrive crackled for second in his fist.

But it died down with growl.

BLADE. NLA. The ganglion. It's almost like all of Mira is against him.

'Maybe….that's why I fell for her…' He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. Lin really has been the light that's kept steady. As cheesy as that sounds, her bubbly personality never ceases to make him grin. Her forwardness make it a lot easier to understand her intentions, along with passion to anything she sets her mind too.

Fenrir hasn't regret a single thing he's done in his life. Even with his monstrous past every move he made, he feels no guilt. And just like with his past, falling in love with Lin is something he'll never regret.

"Um…F-Fenrir…"

Speaking of, Lin's voice squeaked out of the changing room. He tilted his head, wondering if she is ok.

"Uh W-well I um need you help with some er fitting issues…." She sounded utterly nervous and he just probe her more on what she is talking about.

"I brought the wrong sized skirt ok!" She blurted out. "And now it's stuck on my butt!"

That made his face red and quickly look around for anyone working in the store. Finding only him and bunch of bras.

"Can you um…" Lin's shaky voice sent a tingle down his spine

He rubbed the back of his in annoyance. Wondering why he's getting so edgy. He's seen a naked woman before. Many times in fact. So why does he feel so hot?

Oh yeah. Because it's Lin he'll be seeing half naked. In very small room.

"Al-Alright…" he stood and walked through the curtain. Although all his vision could see is the pinkish roof of the very tiny room.

Lin is turning equally as red as her partner. Her rear end facing him. Showing her blue and white puppy printed panties. The skirt covering half of her rear. Sure his lips have been on her mind all day, and one day they'll be seeing each other without clothes more often, but she really didn't want him to see her in such an awkward position.

She looked behind herself to see if he was even looking. She didn't know if that fact that he wasn't is a good thing or bad. She decide to take solace in the fact that a man known for killing at least two million people is blushing up a storm because of her.

"O-Ok." she stammered. "Just pull them down. And I'll uh, move or something…."

He merely nodded and reached out for the skirt.

"Hwaa~!? Tha-that's not it!" Fenrir's hand jumped off Lin's tush when he gave a mistaken squeeze. Causing something on the lines of moan to come out her mouth.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized and grabbed the garment.

"Ready?" He said. Sounding almost breathless. Making an unknown, yet welcomed shiver down he young girl's spine.

"Y-yeah. Let me just-Ah!?"

"Hey!?"

While she adjusted her balance, Lin slipped on her wet clothes that were on the ground. Twisting and tumbling on top of Fenrir as he caught her as they both fell on the ground with a thud.

' _Things are so not going my way today…'_ Lin groaned as she pushed herself up. She then noticed that she is on top of Fenrir. Their faces extremely closer to each other.

This is her chance.

She is right on top of him. In a private room.

Her face went up in red as she leaned in closer. Her hands, shaking slightly, held his face still. Fenrir turned red himself yet aloud Lin to move at her own pace. Easily figuring out her intentions as her bright eyes shook with unstoppable determination. He watched as her lips parted ever so slightly. Slowly they reached their mark. Inching themselves towards his own. Her other hand gripped his shirt in desperation, hoping he wouldn't reject her. Yet his hand came to her waist in encouragement. Making her jump a little in shock at his gentle touch.

Lin swallowed hard. She can feel the-

"Her you Miss! You can-waah!?"

"L-Lin!?"

Hope and the store owner shirked at the image before them as they pulled the curtain back to revile a blushing Lin hovering over Fenrir. However that image lasted only for a half a second as the Demon of NLA activated his overdrive and whirl winded out the store. Picking up Lin, getting the right size skirt and paying before exiting so fast out of the store, his after image and tail wind caused a hurricane of clothes to fly around.

On a bench in the deliverance park, Lin at there alone. The park empty of its inhabitants. Her eyes looking deep into the bright blue sky of Mira. Almost unblinkingly, she watched the clouds pass by.

She let out a soft sigh. It is quite peaceful.

"I am going to become a god damn nun."

Now that she says it out loud it doesn't sound too ridiculous.

Not only did they almost get caught. Hope, a woman that, while she respects probably won't even kiss a man until they've been married for five years, nearly saw them. What's worse is, as nice as Hope is, the poor woman can't keep a secret for the life of her. It's because of Hope that everyone knows of Lin's slight addiction to sweets.

Screw being a nun, Lin may as well shave her head and be a Buddha. At least she'd be enlighten.

"Ugh..." she held her face in her hands as the worst of it all cross her mind.

Now Fenrir must think she's only after his body or something. It's a silly notion, but it's not an impossibility. There many a story of young women seducing men just to use them as their toys but that is far from the truth.

"I…I just what to show him how much I…l…lo..." She turned shamefully red as she still can't say the full words.

Love is not in Lin's book awesome things she knows all about. Sure it's been in her interest; getting married was something she actually dreamed up. Until she was three and she got hooked on mechanical engineering.

It sounds extremely childish that kissing maybe the only way to show how much you love someone, but that's the only thing she believes is strong enough to convey her feelings. Sure there are others. Giving gifts. Going on dates. Yet her feeling for him just don't equal to that. Their something more, something a lot stronger then even a simple kiss. It scares her sometimes, her affections for him. They are so big, that they may engulf them both.

A cool feeling on her forehead brought her out these tsunami of thoughts. Blinking she could see the object of her heart's desires standing above her with can of soda in his hands. She took the soda with a small thank you as he sat down next to her. She watched as his lips gripped the can as he gingerly drunk his drink.

Like a huntress beaten and tired form a yearlong hunt Lin gave up. She popped the top of her drink and took a sip form it. Wondering if she will ever get another chance like today again.

"Lin."

She turned only to for her tender lips to meet a short but sweet kiss. It is extremely fleeting, only lasting a half a second, but she felt the gentleness in Fenrir's lips being pressed against hers. The caressing feeling her lips from against his. In that half a second, Lin is in true heaven.

With the biggest blush in her life, Lin watched her sly boyfriend smile at her.

"There are…a lot of things I want to do with you too Lin." He said. Looking up as one of Mira's birds flew overhead. "But we shouldn't rush them. We should take our time and enjoy these moments."

He turned to her, his smile small yet extremely handsome. "We have a lot of time to do whatever we want."

Fenrir may be the only man that render a chatter box like Lin to utter silence with just a look. She turned her head away from him in joyful shame. Cursing him and his cute brain. Although she wasn't really trying to hide her intentions all that well, but still. She let a smile creep up too her face.

She loves this man way too much.

Fenrir smiled as he sipped his drink. To be honest he is kind of glad he got that out of his system. While he wants to respect Lin and doesn't mind waiting for her, he still is a man with needs. She's not the only one who has been waiting so long for the moment for simple kiss.

"Wha!?"

He was suddenly grabbed by his jacket and pushed on his back on the bench. Lin pinning him down with a scary hungry look in her eyes.

"As nice as that was," Her grin could make a Grex shiver. "If we going do this whole 'waiting' thing, I may as well get as much as I can."

She leaned in closer as he gulped. Her voice growing heavy with desire. "Besides, with our jobs, the term, you only live once, is kind of our anthem."

"Lin wai-mph!?"

She ignore her lover's pleas and pounced. Humming at juicy taste of vanilla on his lips. How they softly tickled her spine as she pushed herself against him. Her senses are overloaded with Fenrir's scent and the pleasure of their connected. With a wiggle of her hips, and tiny moan Lin knew this is something she is going to do a lot more often.

' _Oh yeah._ ' She thought as she slipped her tongue in Fenrir's mouth. _'I can totally get addicted to this.'_

However if Lin had waited and listen to her currently red as tomato boyfriend that she is suffocating with her lips, she would have been told about the eyes watching her form the bushes.

"Shouldn't we be in Oblivia right now?" Phog asked Elma as he watched Lin bring her head up for air and dive back down on Fenrir's lips.

"We should." Elma answered. Smiling at her comrades, happy for their union. "But those ruins aren't going anywhere."

"Damn." Murderess chuckled. "She going to town with the 'scary' demon. Although..."

"L-Lin! Ho-mph!"

"Do mims need air?" asked the heiress.

Elma laughed a little, "Were about to find out."

"See." Gwin pointed out to Irina as they hid in the bushes. "That's what I meant by private time."

"Huh." Irina blinked in surprised. "I didn't even know they were dating. But I got to say…"

She watched as Lin giggled and squirmed over Fenrir. Her lips teasing more than his as they tickled his neck.

"Watching these two makes you feel…" Irina looked at Gwin with a flushed face. Her eyes innocently looking at the ground. "It makes you feel, you know. _That._ "

Gwin blushed at the Irina's sudden meekness. "T-That…?"

"Yeah I am starving." Gwin lost all of his will as he slumped over. "Let's go head out to the bar later ok?"

"S-Sure…"

"MPH! MMPH!"

"Quite you." Murderess hushed a hogtied and gaged Doug that was squirming and yelling behind them.

"MUMPH! UMPHMHPM!" Which translates to "I'll kill him! I'll freaking kill that guy!"

"Clam down Doug." Elma waved off the over protective father figure. A prat of her gald that Lao is dead. If he was alive she would have to deal with this in stereo. "Fenrir isn't hurting her, and Lin would do a lot worse then make you wear a dress if you tired something."

"HMUHPHU!" Which's translates to "He's way too old!"

"So?" Murderess scoffed. "She shouldn't be out there with us killing stuff. I think most of our human morals jumped shipped when earth went poof."

"MUMPH! MUOMHUHP! MMUHP!" For sake of the rating system the author is not translating that.

"…That's quite graphic." Phog mention.

"That's it!" Fenrir's voice rang out as he turned the tables on Lin.

"Eek~! The demon's on the loss~ Hee hee!" Lin giggled as Fenrir kissed her.

Although hard and grueling, Lin had completed her quest.

* * *

 **I am going on Hiatus.**

 **Although I say that it is mostly for Xenoblade X stories. I will still be trying to work on Black Hand, Hook up, and other stories but they'll be a lot slower now.**

 **Yeah kind of sudden, but I have writers block that is kicking me so hard in the bullocks that they've fallen off and I am currently chasing them while writing this.**

 **So here's hoping that I come back with renewed vigor. And a little less LinXCross stories. I think the FBI is starting to watch my house…**


End file.
